


🫐  ˢʷᵉᵉᵗ 🫐

by Milkypoo



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Everyone loves Dongheon, Fluff and Angst, Lee Dongheon-centric, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, OT7
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkypoo/pseuds/Milkypoo
Summary: 🫐 Just some dongheon-centric one-shots/scenarios 🫐Disclaimers:- please bare with me, I’m not very good at writing but I’ll do my best 🤩-I’m quite unoriginal so some of these stories might come from that eliasz promt website, but I have a big imagination so we won’t have to worry 🫂
Relationships: Bae Hoyoung/Lee Dongheon, Hong Minchan/Lee Dongheon, Jo Gyehyeon/Lee Dongheon, Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon, Kim Yongseung/Lee Dongheon, Lee Dongheon/Everyone, Lee Dongheon/Yoo Kangmin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -feel free to request any thing ( I’ll probably just copy and paste what you send me ) ☎️
> 
> -Easiest way to get to me is my Twitter: @ hhydonn 👛

###  enjoy 

### 


	2. 🍐

dongheon only visiting yeonho to see his cat.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter ( sorry it’s so small lmao ) I take requests 🦷


	3. 🥝

minchan telling dongheon he doesn’t like his new shampoo while their cuddling, then proceeding to smell his hair multiple times after.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea from the eliasz website 🧘♀️


	4. 🍓

dongheon and gyehyeon doing laundry together owo

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update 😜
> 
> Best way to send requests is Twitter   
> : @hhydonn


End file.
